1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display rack stand for displaying small things hanging thereon, and more particularly, to a display rack stand for a hairbrush capable of improving the packing and transportation efficiency as the display rack stand is easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, small things such as a hairbrush are sold being displayed in a predetermined pattern. The hairbrush is displayed being hung on a rack stand.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, most display rack stands for the hairbrush are three-dimensional frame rack having a various shape and structure by forming-processing a wire 11 such as bending, cutting, and welding.
Therefore, as the conventional display rack stand 10 for hairbrush is bulk and also assembling and disassembling is hard, the amount of the products for packing and transporting is limited, and the manufacturing cost is increased. Moreover, the conventional display rack stand 10 is easily deformed or broken by external shock during the transportation.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the conventional display rack stand for hairbrush, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display rack stand for a hairbrush which is easy to assemble and disassemble, thereby being capable of increasing the packing and transporting efficiency and thus reducing manufacturing cost, and also increasing the display effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display rack stand for a hairbrush capable of maximizing space utilization as well as display effect by employing a multi-layered structure.
The above objects are accomplished by a display rack stand for a hairbrush according to the present invention, including a base plate; a support frame standing upright on the base plate in a manner of being removably connected to the base plate; and a hanger removably connected to the support frame, protruding forward to be placed over the base plate.
The support frame includes at least two support bars standing upright on opposing ends of the base plate, in a manner of being removably connected to the opposing ends of the base plate, and a support panel of a bridge shape which is positioned between the support bars, connecting and supporting upper ends of the support bars. The support panel has a plurality of holding grooves formed therein.
The support bars are connected with at least two another support bars that are successively stacked on the support bars in a sequential manner, building up plural layers. There is a support panel having a hanger connected thereto, which is disposed between the support bars and between another support bars.
Disposed on the upper end of the support panel is a display panel. The display panel is removably connected to a guide rail groove formed in the upper end of the support panel, as the display panel is slid along the guide rail groove.
The hanger has a rear connection portion connected to the holding groove; a body portion protruding forward from the support panel in a perpendicular relation to the rear connection portion; and a front protruding portion upwardly bent from the body portion, such that the rear connection portion, the body portion and the front protruding portion constitute a shape substantially of alphabet letter xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99.
Protruding downward from a lower surface of each support bar is a connection protrusion, which is removably connected to a connection groove formed in the base plate.
The above object is also accomplished by a display rack stand for a hairbrush according to the present invention, including: a base plate; at least two support bars standing upright on opposing ends of the base plate, in a manner of being removably connected to the opposing ends of the base plate; a support panel of a bridge shape which is positioned between the support bars, connecting and supporting upper ends of the support bars, the support panel having a plurality of holding grooves formed therein; a plurality of hangers removably connected to the holding grooves of the support panel, and protruding frontward to be placed over an upper portion of the base plate; and a display panel disposed on an upper end of the support panel.